BITTEN
This pasta is short, I had a limited amount of time to finish it, but will continue it later. Oh, and read SpiMan first. I can't give a direct link right now, but it should be on my profile under 'contributions'. Thank you for understanding ~MeMan My name is Daniel. Before they passed away, I was friends with Mary and Matt. I met Mary via a paranormal haunting victim group. We were both having the same type of haunting, so we decided to set out and find others who have had the same experiences as us. We found three others when John, a member of our support group, died from unexplained causes. About a month later Paula, another member, died unexpectedly as well. The last remaining member, Francis, was almost killed but survived out of pure luck and excellent hearing. "I was on my computer," he told me. "trying to find out what the deal was with the .jar file, when I heard tiny footsteps behind me. I turned around and was face-to-face with him - the cursed one - in REAL LIFE. He was coming towards me (man, he had HUGE eyes) with this sort of metallic liquid coming from its mouth. I ran out and came straight here." I'm letting him stay here with me until we figure out what's going on. Some time later, Mary met some guy. I think his name was Matt. He was having the same things happening to him. We tried to help, but he died three weeks later. Mary died the next week while testifying about Matt's death. I guess that leaves Francis and I as the last two survivors. September 29, 9:02PM I've found six others who have witnessed the cursed one: Stan, Jack, Casey, Rio, Janet, and Neil. All of them are scared. Also, I've heard that Matt's computer has been released. It was given to some girl named Anna. This computer may be our last lead, since we all went crazy and destroyed or sold ours. October 01, 3:56PM I got the computer from Anna. I had to pay around $150, but it's worth the money. October 01, 4:10PM I just got the computer to start. My findings are as follows. 1. A text file launches at start-up. All it says is "PLAY." Closing that reveals a single folder on the desktop: "Corrupt Minecraft." There's nothing else on the computer except the .jar file, a seemingly modded launcher, and the "PLAY." text file. 2. Inside the tower are tons of spider webs. 3. There's a little piece of melted metal jammed on the CPU. That's all I could find right now. I had the dream again. This time, I saw the title clearly: CRYPT! I could see the monster. It was right in front of me, except it was an actual spider with an actual human head. I remember the head having no eyes. It appeared to be staring at me with those empty, black voids. After some time the creature opened its mouth and let out a high-pitched screaming noise. For every second it screamed, my body was being torn apart. About the time I started thinking I was going to die, I awoke. The cursed being was standing on top of me with its fangs drawn, just WAITING to suck me dry. It attacked me, but I rolled to the side just in time to avoid being hit. I tried to retaliate with a kick, but my leg went right through the thing. I yelled at the top of my lungs for Francis to run. Just as I was going to jump off the bed and follow him, the creature bit my leg. I screamed, opening my eyes just long enough to see Francis backing out the front door, staring at me. All I could do at this point was scream at him to run, and thankfully he darted out of there. After that, the cursed being ran up my wall and left through the window. That was last night. I fear that I may have been poisoned when the creature bit me. I'm getting weaker every second, even as I type this; I think I'm dying. You know, I haven't seen Frncz in dues. I'm worried that the monster got to him. Ii feel funfrrrrrrrrrrrrfdskm, My name is Francis. Daniel is dead, but I'm very much alive. I think in order to stay alive, I have to work fast and find out how to kill this thing. I will write more later, but now I must think. Author's Note Since the original author of this story has left this pasta dead for well over 5 years, anyone is free to come and make a legitimate and comprehensive completion of this. - themaster401 Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Themaster401 Category:Creepypasta Wiki Revival Category:Moderate Length Pastas